


Forgotten Prince

by Azuwrite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Half-Elves, Half-orc, Knight of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren the mercenary, Rey is a badass warrior, Slow Burn, both awful, two kingdoms, your’e not alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite
Summary: Set in a fantasy au: The tension between the kingdoms of the orc and elves rises, only resolved with the return of the heir to the throne. The story follows Kylo Ren and Rey as they adventure throughout the lands: making friends/enemies, getting to know each other, and attempting to bring peace to the people.





	Forgotten Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I try to limit my warnings and tags; I would like to avoid spoiling anything for readers. There will certainly be violence (this is an action packed adventure story), death (bad guys...and good guys, but I won’t tell!), and eventual sexually explicit content (aye, we all do it).
> 
> Chapter one contains violence in the form of lots of blood and death.
> 
> Special shout out to LoveofEscapism for the support in being my beta on this chapter! You’re the best!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elven warrior, Rey, comes face to face with the mercenary known as Kylo Ren in a clash of swords.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Chapter One: Darkness Rises and Light to Meet It

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

[](https://ibb.co/gCXMG8)   
[](https://aluminumsulfate.net/aluminum-nitrate)  


 

“Once upon a time, in a land not far from here, lay two kingdoms: The Orc Fortress of Solo to the west and the Elven Castle of Skywalker to the east. Their hatred for each other boiled from days long forgotten in time.

 

Until one woebegone day, the bloodthirsty orc laid siege to the kingdom of the self-absorbed elves. In a whirlwind of utter destruction, the orc took the kingdom with ease, but before their demands could be met, The Elven King offered his wife in an attempt to live throughout the day.

 

 Before the orc could answer, The Elven King’s daughter entered the room, running to her parent’s side. The Orc Chieftain demanded he leave with the elven princess and The Elven King happily obliged stating that he would simply bear more heirs.

 

The orc brought the princess and a handful of elven maidens back to their fortress. The Orc Chieftain had his way with the elven princess, producing the one and only heir to either throne, a half elf/half orc child. The child was looked at as a monster by many and therefore, the pressure of ruling became too much to handle. He left both kingdoms behind, never looking back.

 

To this day, the hatred for the other has only grown exponentially, due to the pain the other had caused, and the need for an heir to rule their kingdom, but unless the rightful prince returns, they will both be denied this. The two kingdoms keep to their evil and selfish ways to this very day! The end!” Rey finished her story, staring into the eyes of the children sitting at her feet.

 

            “What kind of ending is that?!” a small Halfling boy squawked out in disappointment.

 

            “Yeah! There’s supposed to be a good guy!” A young, human girl agreed, crossing her arms over her chest with a furrowed brow and pouting lips.

 

            Rey’s smile dissipated as she looked at the unsatisfied faces of the children surrounding her. “Hey! You all know this is a true story, and I don’t plan on peddling the fairytale pig shit to you like everyone else does. Also, good guy?” Rey scoffed at the thought. “Not a single one of them was better than the other. They were, and are both, _monsters_.”

 

            She watched on as the kids squirmed uncomfortably at her negative outlook before slowly making their way up from the ground, wandering out of the rustic cottage, and heading to their homes. Rey let out a hefty sigh, running a hand through her endlessly long, chestnut brown hair. Maybe she had gone a little too far. They didn’t understand “what had really happened” and she was grateful that they didn’t, and hopefully never would.

 

            She grew up in the Skywalker kingdom, surrounded by narcissistic elves who turned their noses up at her. She was but a small child when her parents failed to come back from an adventure, so young she barely remembered their faces. She had asked about it, but nobody would give her the closure she desperately needed. When they didn’t return, she was sent to the commoners quarters where she scrubbed the grounds they walked upon until they were spotless. She was a servant girl, treated like a filthy plagued rat in a pristine kitchen. Rey was a proud elf, but she wouldn’t associate herself with them, they were an excellent example of what beings shouldn’t be.

 

            Once she was old enough to be on her own, Rey left as fast as her feet could take her, far from the pain of those sparkling, white-stoned walls. She became a wanderer, never staying in one place too long. She loved the adventure of it, seeing the world and the different cultures of the people who lived in it. When she had initially left the kingdom, she was filled with little hope and a sour outlook on life and the people around her, but the many years on the road had taught her that the world wasn’t so black and white. The stinging pain of her memories of the kingdom remained, tainting her opinions of her people and the orc folk, but she still beamed with positivity. She didn’t want to be like any of them.

 

            Rey had planned on leaving the impressively large village this very night, but the weather forced her to remain one last evening. Over the recent days, Rey hadn’t failed to notice the increase in protection, guards pacing around every corner you turned. One thing being out on her own had taught her was how to survive and to be wary of your surroundings. She peaked from the corner of her eye at the mysterious soldiers who had arrived only days ago, no doubt guarding someone of utmost importance. She did not care for influential figureheads, just for the safety of the virtuous.

 

            All of the guards in this town were clearly on edge, fidgety, as they frantically observed their surroundings. They expected an attack, but who from? The village was a peaceful place, but it seemed the new visitor was drawing unwanted attention. With the tension thickening in the air, Rey knew she wouldn’t be finding a wink of sleep this night. She wandered back into the cottage she rented during her stay, climbing the steps to her bedchambers. She sat upon the windowsill, peering through the glassed panel, eyeing the heavily guarded cottage just down the cobblestone path.

 

            Rey never chose to waste her time as she pulled out her elven short swords, shining a brilliant baby blue as she began to sharpen the deadly edges. Once she was done, she sheathed them within the tough leather at her hips. An excited smirk graced her lips as she pulled out her weapon of choice, a matching elven blade made of the strongest elven metals that went on for miles. Though the blade was long, it was thin and surprisingly light. She began to sharpen away at the beautiful weapon, knowing full well that the chances of its use this night were high. When the weapon was ready for battle, Rey sheathed it upon her back along with her leather quiver and elvish silver bow. She was ready for whatever was thrown her way.

            Rey popped the window open, small droplets of rainfall splashing against the windowsill. She rested her head against the frame of the window, unafraid of the dampness as she waited patiently. She loved people watching, taking in a human couple giggling away as they locked lips against the stone wall of a home, her gaze filtered along and then fell on a hairy dwarf drinking himself into a stupor on the porch of the town’s pub, and a mischievous group of teenagers puffing on what Rey could only imagine was ginger root. She suddenly felt her eyelids grow heavy, but shook her head in resistance. As an elf, she could go long periods of time without sleep and it seems that her lack of it had finally caught up with her.

 

            Rey rubbed away at her eyes, fighting it as best she could, trying to focus on the target in the distance, the cottage. She watched as the lights dimmed and finally went black through the round windows. Even though the lights were out, the people within were probably still on edge, weapons at the ready, just as she was. As the rain created a peaceful rhythm on the roofs of houses, Rey found herself drifting off, unable to fight it anymore as the world went black around her.

 

            Rey woke to the booming sound of crashing thunder in the static-filled air, the rain heavily pelting everything below. Rey rubbed at her eyes again, trying to focus her hearing and eyesight. She had never let herself be so careless, how could she have allowed it? The sudden smell of smoke attacked her nose and the sounds of heartbreaking screams flooded her ears. Her eyes shot open, looking out onto the village below, anger filling every inch of her being. The village was in disarray, villagers running in various directions, cottages lit up in raging flames, and soldiers crashing blades with unknown mysterious men dressed in black.

 

            Bodies lay motionless on the ground outside of the cottage from both sides of the battle, there weren’t many men left fighting. Rey took the opportunity to pull out her bow, resting a silver arrow against it, shutting one eye and taking aim at one of the mysterious strangers. She let out a breath of air before releasing the arrow into the air. _Headshot_. A smile formed on her lips as she downed one man after another. Once the numbers had dwindled, Rey hopped to the ground beneath her. Rage fueling her actions, she made her way to the remaining strangers, taking notice to the fact that not a single soldier remained.

 

            As Rey approached, a brave villager rushed the last of the dark clad men with nothing but a wooden staff. The enemy lifted his blade, planning to take out the innocent villager only to hear the loud clang of his blade meeting another. Rey’s long elven blade met his in a fierce clash of steel.

            “Run! Get out of here!” Rey growled out at the lone villager who only remained for a moment, sensing the seriousness in her voice.

            Rey gave the mysterious man a smirk, she could see she had caught him off guard. She was confident in her fighting prowess having only faced a handful of worthy foes and this man was not one of them. She looked deep into his eyes, seeing nothing but a simple man who walked down the wrong path that would ultimately lead to his demise. Once she saw an opening, Rey took it. In a smooth and effortless motion, she swung her sword; so fast were her actions and movements that the man remained in the position she left him in.

 

            She looked back at the man, sword still above his head before a sickening gurgle escaped his bloodied lips. A deep slit to the throat sent blood pouring, squirting, and gushing to the ground before his body finally wobbled to the hard earth below. After the man fell, a pool of blood forming underneath his corpse, another strange man became visible to her.

 

            The man was a towering beast, standing taller than anyone else. He wore black from head to toe, a thick fur draped down his back, armored only in what he deemed necessary. The mysterious man wasn’t just tall, but also massive, as muscles threatened to tear through the armor plating. Rey felt a shiver shoot up her spine at the realization of who stood before her, the helmet he bore on his head was a dead giveaway: mercenary, Kylo Ren and his Knights of Ren.

 

            Kylo Ren was known through the lands as a dangerous man and excellent swordsman, nobody to underestimate. It all made sense. He must have been paid handsomely to take out the man that now struggled in his grasp. The towering man lifted a hefty blade to the frantic man’s throat. Rey knew that blade, Silencer, a flamberge zweihander, massive in size and long like her own blade, coated with blood, giving the red on-fire image that were whispered about throughout the land. Though Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren were feared by all, Rey had found his ‘knights’ incredibly easy to take out. Perhaps the same could be said about this Kylo Ren.

 

            “Don’t do it!” Rey threatened, watching the man’s blade tickle the shivering man’s throat.

 

            She thought her words had reached him as he made no movement to end the man’s life, suddenly hearing a deep thundering chuckle right before his blade finally sliced in perfect time with the thunder above. The man screeched briefly before a familiar sound of gurgling took over, blood spraying the mercenary that ended his life. The one known as Kylo Ren pulled a ring from the man’s finger before tossing his lifeless body to the ground, pocketing the jewelry.

 

            Rey felt her body quake, but not in fear, only in unyielding rage, a hot tear running down her rain-soaked cheek. The sharp clink of her blade filled the air as she prepared herself for a fight.

            “How could you?! To kill innocent people like this…you…you monster!” Rey yelled out, watching as the man trembled with deep laughter once again, only fueling her anger.

 

            “You have a lot of guts for a woman, I’ll give you that. However, with your braveness comes undeniable foolishness. You assume much. I only slay those that get in my way and have never ended the life of an innocent. This man was far from innocent. Monster though, aye, that I am,” the man admitted, before turning in her direction to finally face her head on.

 

            Rey stood before him, blade at the ready, and body still trembling with anticipation. Only his eyes were visible from the mask that shielded his face, filled with a sudden shock as they widened.

 

            Kylo took in the image before him, a tall and elegant woman, soft brown hair soaked by the rain, sun-kissed skin, wearing a stunning blue gown that was adorned in leather pouches and sheathes for her weapons. He was stunned at what he saw, her eyes lit with a vengeful anger, body shaking. This woman was truly delusional, bearing herself to him, challenging him without the slightest bit of armor protecting her untouched skin. His eyes darted across her face, falling suddenly to her ears…long and pointed.

 

            Kylo tried hard to reel in the unrelenting fury boiling within, but to no avail as an animalistic grin formed on his face. He began to laugh maniacally as though a hunger within him begged to be fed.

 

            “An elven maiden? Now I’ve seen it all,” he growled out in amusement, taking a shaky step toward her.

 

            “And what are you? Just a child in a mask!” Rey dared to taunt the hysterical man standing before her.

 

            She watched diligently as the man tore the mask from his head, tossing it to the ground and bearing his face to her. She felt her knees threaten to give way for only a moment as she examined the savage man, her opponent, her enemy. If not for the frightening expression on his face, she would swoon. The man was very attractive, long raven-black hair that covered his ears and rested upon his shoulders, beauty marks spread across his beautifully white skin, his lips were pink and full, nose long and manly, and his eyes a deep dark pool of growing frustration.

 

            The man’s expression wavered her confidence. He stared her down like a starving mutt eyeing a steaming steak. His body writhed as he let out heavy pants, an evil grin upon his lips. What was happening to him? Veins in his face began to throb uncontrollably, and the canine teeth in his mouth extended into daggers, desperate for blood. Holy shit.

 

            The man stumbled forward, his eyes becoming bloodshot as they shook like those of an animal backed into a corner. Kylo was lost to his urges, drowned in his bloodlust, he was no longer standing before this woman as he was replaced by the monster within. At this point there was no going back, the only possible outcome was spilt blood of the beast or the elven warrior. Once the beast came out, nobody walked away alive.

 

            Kylo flung himself forward at a blurred speed, the explosion of their blades colliding in a loud chime. Thunder fueled their battlefield and lightening showered them with brief views of each other’s heated expressions. The smile on the man’s face never faltered throughout their duel, causing a nauseous knot in Rey’s stomach.

 

            She stared at the blood-soaked blade that pressed against her own, the blade was wavy and Rey knew it would cause her movements to slow with the added vibrations. She needed to stay hyper-vigilant. The man fought with an exhausting strength, his blade heavy, his swings brutal, and his movements swift. Though Rey was graceful in her technique, as well as quick, she was growing tired. He was too strong, but to Rey’s delight he had become clumsy with rage. She managed to get a couple hits in, slicing his shoulder and nicking his leg, causing him to slow slightly. Even though she had injured him, his smile remained, his strength and carelessness increasing.

 

            Though the rain poured upon them, Rey could feel a layer of sweat drenching her brow. Their swords met again, their eyes bearing deep into the other’s as their bodies struggled to gain dominance. They both shook violently as they pushed back against the other with as much strength as they could muster. Rey suddenly felt her body buckle under his overwhelming power, the cold steel of his blade making contact with the flesh of her shoulder.

 

            The power behind the swing caused Rey to fly backwards to the ground, her blade sliding out of her reach. She took a moment to deal with the pain as she grasped at the wound, writhing uncontrollably in the mud. The wound was deep, soaking the sleeve of her dress with a sickening shade of crimson. She was losing blood, and fast. She glimpsed in the direction of her long sword, dragging her body ever so slightly in its direction.

 

            The man beat her to it as he kicked the blade far from view. He then knelt down, the unrelenting grin still plastered to his face as he tilted her chin upward to look him in the eye. What Rey saw was terrifying, eyes filled with predatory desires to consume her. He chuckled deeply as he brought his blade up to his lips, still sprinkled with the dried blood of the man he had just slain. He wasn’t about to…was he?

 

            The man let his tongue slip out from between his lips, sliding it across the steel of his blade, lapping up the blood, her blood. Rey felt her face twist in disgust as he continued to do so until the rest of the blood dripped to the ground, their eye contact unbreakable, and his smile unwavering.

 

            “Mmm,” the beast moaned out, his hot breath visible in the cold night’s air. The man closed his eyes for a moment, taking his time to savor the flavor of her life essence on his tongue.

 

            There was her opportunity and she planned on taking it. In one graceful and swift motion, Rey reached for an elven short sword, slashing upward at his unsuspecting face. His blood spilt, getting lost in her own on the ground and on her clothing. He fell back, clutching at the right side of his face, a deep cut up his shoulder that led up to his forehead. He let out a deep and heavy growl of pain, panting weakly.

 

            The man’s eyes bore into her own, as pure hatred filtered into his irises, pupils dilating with aggression. He moved to stand, but found his body too weak as he began to tremble. His mind began to clear, the beast taking cover back within. What was happening to him now? He felt a wooziness within his gut, bending over to expel anything and everything he had eaten that day. His body shook, a deadly chill spreading throughout all of his limbs. The man came to the sudden realization of what was happening to him, allowing himself to fall to the ground and his eyes to drift shut.

 

            “Thank the Gods,” Rey stuttered out. “I coated my blade in a poison. I’m surprised you are just now feeling its effects, it’s impressive.” Rey stumbled to her feet, slowly making her way to her elven long sword, sheathing it and watching as the man accepted his fate.

 

            “This is what I get for letting myself be careless,” this was the only thing that escaped his lips, his voice suddenly calm and serene.

 

            Rey tried to ignore the unexplainable guilt in her gut as the man came back down from his uncontrollable rage. She took the time to examine the damage done this night. The fires had died down and the property damage was minimal. She checked the bodies on the ground, only finding soldiers and the Knights of Ren. Damn. That man had been telling the truth, no innocents lay dead tonight.

            She wandered back to the man after retrieving the rest of her travelling gear, changing out of her dress and into adventuring attire. He opened his weak eyelids to take in the sight of her, he hadn’t seen anything like it, especially for a woman, and especially for an elven woman.

 

            “Who are you?” He asked in complete disbelief and awe of her.

 

            “Look, I’ve come to understand that you were telling me the truth, so I will give you the antidote for the poison.” She watched as he perked up at her words. “But, I can’t have you following me.” She then retrieved a pouch, filling her hand with the dust that was contained within.

 

            She knelt down, staring deep into his eyes and she saw…a softness? “Goodnight, Kylo Ren,” she whispered as she blew the dusk across his bleeding face. Rey sat and watched as he began to tire, his lips closing once again. “Nobody. I am nobody,” she finally murmured in response to his question.

 

            She remained by his side to make certain that he was no longer awake until a light and adorable snore slipped his lips, leaving no doubt. She looked around the village once more knowing she needed to take him elsewhere to avoid being found. She managed to get her arms under his massive frame, the deep gash in her shoulder stinging with displeasure.

 

            Rey tried her best to ignore the pain as she began to slowly drag him out of town and into the nearest tree line. Once hidden within the canopy of trees, she rested him against a moss-covered boulder, taking a moment to catch her breath. She reached into her pockets and received the antidote, biting and the cork and spitting it to the lush ground.

 

            She brought her palm gently to his face, shivering at the feeling of its smoothness and the cool temperature. She tipped his mouth open with care and let the purple liquid slide down his throat. He choked at the sensation before settling back down into a peaceful slumber. Rey watched on as his skin gained back its rosiness, he was recovering.

 

            She then pulled out a case of a healing balm, as she popped off the lid, the smell of mint filled the air. She breathed it in and felt at ease, dipping his fingers into the clear, warm wax and bringing it up to her shoulder, spreading it on evenly. She winced at the pain, but quickly relaxed as the coolness took over her wound.

 

            Rey’s gaze wandered to the man whose name brought fear to everyone, bloodied and passed out right before her eyes. She studied the cut to his face from where she sat before looking back down at her tin, she was already awfully low. Curse her need to help others who do not deserve it. She stood, making her way back to his side and dipping her fingers back into container, emptying it.

 

            She watched his eyebrows crease as she spread the mixture across his wound, just having enough to cover every inch of it. She sighed, sitting on the boulder he was resting against. She needed to get going before he woke, she couldn’t have him hunting her down in a relentless rage again.

 

            She rose, packing up her remaining belongings and giving her elven greatsword a specific wave through the air, watching as it transformed into the stunning staff she used as she wandered. Rey took on last look at the bulky man sleeping away, knowing full well that he would live to see the sun rise from the horizon.

 

            “Goodbye,” she mumbled softly, aware that he would not hear her. She made her way through the woods, taking the next path she stumbled upon.

 

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m happy to see you’ve made it to the end of the first chapter! I was so excited to start this fic and I hope y’all enjoyed it! Please feel free to let me know what you thought! Till next time!


End file.
